


The Last Night

by Tea-N-Toast (CalmAsStill_GendryWaters)



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Bromance, Brother Feels, Brotp, Character Death, F/M, Friendship, Gen, Past Character Death, Sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-11
Updated: 2015-03-11
Packaged: 2018-03-17 10:40:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 717
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3526214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CalmAsStill_GendryWaters/pseuds/Tea-N-Toast
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Scott McCall and Stiles Stilinski have been friends their entire lives. After growing up, and going to separate colleges, Scott makes one last call to his best friend, the boy who grew with him from zero to hero.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Last Night

**Author's Note:**

  * For [XxLittleBirdxX (XxCarolinexX)](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=XxLittleBirdxX+%28XxCarolinexX%29).



> Saw the prompt on a tumblr post, and went with it. I'm not sure I exactly captured the character's personalities.

Just his luck, he'd made it through high school, four years of literal hell, Alpha packs, Kanimas, the death of the one person in the world he'd knew he'd love forever. Now, he lay - another battle won, not however without casualties. The wound on his chest wasn't healing, the black blood oozing from it, making his fate perfectly clear. He pushed himself back, resting against the hard brick wall, the wendigo's body resting on the ground, unmoving. He reached into his pocket, pulling out his phone, his fingers were bloody, making the dialing much more complicated, but he got it done. He had to.

The phone rang, and Stiles looked down at the caller ID, pulling himself away from the beer pong and music to take it. He and Scott hadn't talked in three days. The boy had voiced worry about someone on campus, and he'd been busy checking it out. Stiles had been having the time of his life, without worry of werewolves or beasts, aside - of course - from Malia. She'd gotten a pretty good grip over controlling the beast inside over the past year. He hit the answer key and heard the almost too familiar sound of Scott's breathing.  
"Hey buddy, what's up?" he asked, his voice masking a hint of worry. Scott's voice sounded over the line, "Nothing, just took care of that thing I was telling you about." he tried to hide any pain in his voice, his eyes clenched shut. "How's Malia?" he asked. Stiles smiled, the worry evaporating. "Yeah, she's fine." he said, turning around and catching a glimpse of her, dancing to whatever pop song was playing from the stereo. "She's just out at a party, so what was the problem over at the ole University of McCall?" he asked. The two has opted to go to different colleges, not because they wanted to be apart - but they both had paths they needed to take in life, and those paths had forked away from the mutual one they'd been travelling for so long.

"It was just a small Wendigo problem, I took care of it." he said, moving on. He knew he didn't have much time left, and he could feel the blood soaking from the gash in his chest, down his torso, where it pooled on his thigh, and around his legs. "Hey, Stiles - while I have you on the phone--" he paused, and tried to form the words, the last thing he'd say to anyone, the last words he'd utter to the boy. "What's that Scott?" Stiles asked, trying to move farther away from the party as Malia cranked up the music.  
Scott's voice was shaky, his hands numb. He couldn't feel his legs, and he had minutes, maybe less to say what he needed. "Thanks, for being there, through everything life threw at us." he said. Stiles smiled, not sure what was bringing on the chick-flick moment, but he didn't mind. "Yeah, you're welcome. If it wasn't for you, I don't think either of us would have survived high school." he said with a chuckle.

Scott let out a laugh, which cut off into a groan. He held the phone away from his mouth, not wanting to worry the boy. "I have to go soon, I just wanted to let you know I love you, dude." Scott said. Stiles nodded, and spoke into the phone, "I love you too. That's what brothers are for." Scott heard a girl's voice over the other line. "Come on Stiles, you're missing all the fun." Malia said, pulling the boy by the arm.

Stiles smiled and held up his phone to indicate he was on a call. "Hey Scott, I got to go, I'll call you later - okay?" he said. Scott smiled and mumbled, "Yeah." before he heard the beep, the call cutting off. His hand went limp, his phone falling to the ground. He leaned up against the wall, taking a few raspy breaths before everything began to dim. He didn't fight it, he'd known it'd been coming for years. Before she'd died, before everything with Kira and Isaac, he'd told Allison that they'd be together. It was fate. He was going to see her again soon, and in that moment he knew with great clarity that he was ready.

**Author's Note:**

> If you suffered through all of that, albeit short drabble Thank you, feel free to leave a comment and tell me what I can improve on, or what you'd like to see in my works.


End file.
